Episode 46 - Devi
'Devi&An Preschool! Ribbit! ' is the 8th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 46th episode in the series overall. It first aired on May 23rd, 2015. Plot ''While walking home after school, Laala meets up with Mikan and Aroma, as well as two preschool children, Miruku and Anko, who have lost their dog. The group split up into two teams to help look for the dog. While searching Aroma helps one of the preschoolers overcome her shyness, and Mikan tells Laala how she and Aroma became friends in preschool and how Aroma developed her devil character to overcome her own shyness. '' Summary Laala is preparing to leave school when she finds Sophie nearby. She brings up how they need two more members when they suddenly hear Aroma with a crowd of classmates fawning over her and Mikan. Everyone finds them to be comedic, but Mikan hesitates upon forgetting her line - so she is forced to be reminded by Aroma. They continue their act, with Laala amazed as they run off. Sophie and Laala are joined by Mirei, who questions that Mikan may be under Aroma's control, given how the scene played out. However, Laala wants to speak with the duo before they work on locating two more unit mates and runs off. Laala catches up to them further down the path. Before she can start to speak, a dog runs by an two younger girls chase after it. Miruku turns to her friend and tells her that unless she yells louder, the dog won't hear it. Before Laala can try to get it, Mikan jumps ahead and quickly stops Kero, the dog. Anko and Miruku explain that he was named this because he looks like a frog, and Aroma's archaic speak fails to land with the girls. They introduce themselves to Laala before mentioning their plans to perform Momotaro with Kero. Kero doesn't seem to like Aroma much, but he slowly gets over it and amazed, Miruku and Anko slowly begin to reconsider Aroma's behavior. With that she suggests their show-and-tell should be "hell" related and opens her prophecies book. But before she can get far a scribbled drawing falls to the ground. Laala and Mikan observe the picture and quickly Aroma hides it. She is quick to put the picture back into her book, then flustered she tries to change the subject. It's then a car drives by with a female dog in it - and Kero gives chase, but Laala fails to catch the leash. Mikan runs to catch up with Kero and the car - but she suddenly loses energy and is unable to go further. As they catch up with her, Aroma explains that sharing her bread with the dog caused Mikan to only gain a little bit of energy. Seeing how sad Anko and Miruku are, Aroma tries to cheer them up by suggesting they split up into two groups; with Aroma heading out with Anko, and Miruku joining Laala and Mikan. With that the two groups split up. Mikan explains to Laala that because she's known Aroma since they were little, she can understand her perfectly. Laala mentions that for one second, Aroma spoke normally earlier. Mikan then recalls how Aroma used to speak like that, back when they were five. Mikan used to be a tomboy while Aroma was timid and cutesy. They both watched PriPara Tv and became fast friends, but when Mikan told Mikan they should become idols in the future, Aroma refused, saying that she was too quiet. Laala notes how Anko seemed to be like this as well, and Mikan continues by bringing up a play they held. Aroma was chosen to play a demon, and when she realized her birth date matched her role, and she believed that she was meant to be a demon. However, while Mikan was happy - it scared the other children and surprised the audience. But with how well Aroma did, she started to learn all that she could about demons, and she began to write her grimoire and began to speak like a demon and grew louder. Soon, Mikan pretended to be an angel to match Aroma - and one day Aroma decided that they would become angel and demon idols. Mikan eagerly agreed and changed the picture she drew. Since then, Aroma's spoken this way. She loves Aroma more than anything, and became an angel so that they could be together. It's then Mirukuu reminds them they need to be searching for Kero. Aroma comments to Anko that she must be louder so that Kero will hear her. She attempts to help her by telling Anko to yell. Frightened by this, Anko asks her to yell with her, and Aroma agrees. But, she doesn't and Anko is surprised to see that it worked; but she gets flustered when everyone looks at her. Nearby Sophie and Mirei notice her and they question what "Kero" is. Just as Kero returns to them, he is quick to take off in the opposite direction. The trio sit down for a quick drink break and Laala admits that she was worried that Aroma was bossing her around or controlling her. They are joined by Dorothy and Leona, and ask if they saw Kero anywhere. Leona recalls earlier that they saw a dog, but Dorothy compared it to an Eel. They decide to take a chance and look anyway, and find Kero observing a female dog inside a pet shop. The trio run in after him but suddenly a crate falls; unleashing several snakes just as Mikan catches Kero. Everyone panics upon spotting the snakes approach Mikan, and even the shopkeeper faints from shock. Aroma sees Mikan and while frightened, Anko encourages her to do it. Laala attempts to scare the snakes away with a toy but this does nothing. Aroma runs in and yells at the snakes to go away. When this doesn't work she forces herself to grab the snakes and sends them back tno the crate. Anko happily holds Kero as Mikan embraces Aroma for saving everyone. Dorothy and Leona curiously approach when Aroma speaks, and question what it means, along with Mirei and Sophie. They are all surprised to see how kind Aroma is, and Laala calls for Aroma and Mikan and asks them to come to PriPara with them. After Mikan and Aroma perform, SoLaMi Smile comment on it but Kuma quickly informs them they need to hurry up and locate two more Idols to join their team. Dressing Pafe agree with their comments and Shion points out they must also work hard to find two more members for their five person unit. Mikan and Aroma exchange friend tickets, then they head out to see the performance with Laala, Mirei, and Sophie. As it turns out Aroma wrote the play, and Anko and Miruku thank them for their help. With that, Laala announces her desire to team up with Aromageddon. Sophie agrees, and Mirei points out they both have good points and may work out after all. Major Events * Aroma and Mikan are revealed to have met in Preschool. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Aroma Kurosu * Mikan Shiratama * Kuma * Usagi * Miruku * Anko * Nao Ehime (Cameo) * New (Cameo) * Mew (Cameo) Trivia TBA Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 2